


learn to lose

by Bushwah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Content Warning: Unsanitary, Episode Fix-it, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Killua makes a decision at the Trick Tower.





	learn to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on 2013 August 16 (under the title "Trick Tower"). Archived to the AO3 as "learn to lose" on 2019 Feb 4.

"You really thought you'd get away with faking it?"

Tompa flinched. He'd been afraid of me since the beginning of the Hunter Exam; since I drank that soda and didn't shit my guts out. Still, he managed to retort, "What are you talking about?"

I went over to him. "Let me show you..."

He tried to get out of the chains he'd pretended to put on himself, but I was faster. I grabbed the cuffs and snapped them closed. Then, I looked back to the rest of the group. "There's no point in choosing O. Soon, there'll be only three of us anyway."

Leorio grabbed an axe from the wall. I laughed and put the other set of chains on myself.

"See you after the exam, Gon."

[O:5 X:0]


End file.
